Banana Pudding
by jato unit
Summary: one shot . SasuNaru . The famous Uchiha recipie for banana pudding: add a cup of special pudding mix, a cup of bananas, and a cup of milk. Stir until thick and creamy. Refrigerate. Then serve with a dash of Naruto Uzumaki.


**AN: **Hmmkay. I've been meaning to write some SasuNaru fluff for a while now, but never really got around to it. Ha. School really cracks down on you hard sometimes. So yeah. This was really just inspired by the oh-so-amazing taste of banana pudding. The stuff is amazing and it reminds of Naruto for some reason. Go figure. Must be the bright yellow color.

--

**B A N A N A · P U D D I N G**

**--**

"Pleeeease, Sasuke!" the blonde pleaded, his large blue eyes gazing up into the other boy's dark ones. The imploring look on Naruto's face almost made the Uchiha give in to his request. _Almost_.

"I said 'No', Naruto! The answer hasn't changed during the past three seconds," Sasuke replied coolly as he turned away from the young boy. Naruto frowned, his pleading expression replaced with a defeated one. The boy sniffed and set the bowl and spoon he'd been holding back on the table sitting in between the two ninjas.

"Sasuke's a meanie," the disgruntled boy grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at Sasuke, who appeared to take no notice of it. Instead the Uchiha busied himself with examining his nails. They were _far_ more interesting than a whiney blonde boy.

Naruto huffed at Sasuke's blatant disregard toward his 'insult'. Okay, it may have been a childish one, but it was still an insult. However, Sasuke knew better than to give into Naruto's childish antics. The last thing he wanted to do was let the unruly blonde think he could get his attention that way. So instead of turning around, Sasuke just leaned back against the low Japanese-style table, bottom comfortably seated in a plush purple pillow.

Seeing that Sasuke was going to ignore him no matter what he did, Naruto sighed and slumped over, chin resting on the table beside the bowl and spoon. His frown grew when he saw that the sticky yellow substance clinging to the spoon was starting to drip onto the table's smooth, clean surface. He'd have to clean it up later.

"Why won't you eat it, Sasukeee?" the boy asked a slight whine to his voice. There was a period of silence and the ever-persistent Naruto was almost about to give up. Finally Sasuke spoke.

"Because it's bright yellow and looks artificial enough supply a candy factory with enough flavor for a century," the Uchiha replied, still looking at his nails even though he'd gotten bored with staring at them. He just didn't want to look at Naruto, who was currently pouting behind him, cheeks puffed out slightly in indignation. "Besides, it's probably ramen flavored."

"What's wrong with ramen?" Naruto snapped, glaring more fiercely at the boy sitting opposite him. Sasuke sighed and finally turned back around so that he was facing the blonde.

"Ramen is not food," Sasuke replied evenly, "It's plastic in a cup."

"Ramen _is_ food!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Naruto."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be a part of your childish antics so just shut up about the damn pudding!"

"But Sasukeeee!"

"No buts!"

Naruto sniffed pitifully, his glare turning into a look of hurt. "How could you Sasuke! You bastard! I made this pudding for you and now you won't even eat it! I even cut myself on every finger while slicing the bananas!" Naruto held up his bandaged fingers. Sasuke just stared impassively, saying nothing.

"And now you won't even say anything!" Naruto wailed, his voice probably heard all across Konoha. "How could you, Sasukeee!" The blonde sobbed some more, extremely unhappy that all his hard work was going to waste. Eyes watering, Naruto picked up the spoon filled with pudding and stuffed it into his mouth. His mouth full of banana flavor, Naruto slammed the spoon down and glared at Sasuke. Nothing like some comfort food to cheer you up.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment as Naruto chewed his carefully prepared pudding. He was about to swallow the first mouthful when he felt Sasuke's cool lips press against his own, prying his mouth open. Soon the Uchiha had managed to climb on top of the boy – Sasuke did indeed possess great skills – his tongue snaking into the blonde's mouth.

They remained like that for a moment, Naruto pressed against the floor too stunned to do anything and Sasuke busy licking up the remnants of the pudding inside the other boy's mouth. Finally the Uchiha pulled away, a smirk playing upon his lips as he licked them once. Naruto just stared up at him silently, mouth agape.

"Mmm. Tastes better than I expected," Sasuke said thoughtfully, smirking growing bigger. "I think I'll have some more of that." And then the dark-haired boy attacked Naruto mouth again with his own and the discarded bowl of pudding and spoon were both forgotten. They were soon joined by a few articles of clothing that had been haphazardly tossed to the side.

It occurred to Sasuke then that maybe pudding wasn't so bad, not when it was served in the mouth of a certain obnoxious blonde.

And as for Naruto? He decided that he needed to make banana pudding more often.

--

**AN: **Teehee. I like this a lot. It's short, maybe slightly cliché, but I like it. They always say that chocolate strawberries are the 'sex food', but I seriously think it's banana pudding. That's just my opinion though. Anyways, don't forget to review.


End file.
